


[Art] Yautja First Order

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [36]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Canon Typical Violence, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Predator - Free Form, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: АУ, в котором Первый Орден — название клана рассы яутжа. Сопротивление — люди, которые борются с ПО, потому что те устроили охотничьи угодья на территории Республики. Митака и Фазма — люди в клане хищников.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Генерал

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0a/e1/r37okXe3_o.jpg)


	2. Верховный лидер

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/31/qs2dnN6r_o.jpg)


	3. Любовь в его глазах

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/b9/rq4tu5em_o.jpg)


	4. Митаке не повезло — он пришел с плохими новостями

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/30/e3ClIeIR_o.jpg)


End file.
